<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Heart Of It by BlueEyedArcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171880">At The Heart Of It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher'>BlueEyedArcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satyr Geoffrey AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bonding, Curses, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fauns &amp; Satyrs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair Brushing, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Satyr Geoffrey, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey finds trouble in getting accustomed to his new body but is reassured by the acceptance of those around him, including the feelings of a certain Leech Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum &amp; Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satyr Geoffrey AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Heart Of It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekopyhyys/gifts">Tekopyhyys</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Mori2/gifts">Memento_Mori2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreneta/gifts">Oreneta</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another request of the Vampyr Discord server, Pembroke Hospital, a part two to the Satyr Geoffrey AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geoffrey was certainly surprised to find that the rest of Priwen didn’t have a problem with his new albeit unfortunate, state. The big reveal was followed up with plenty of jabbing and light hearted jokes as they teased their leader with fond sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“The kilt looks good on you sir.” Hainsley blurted across the room while they sat around eating their supper. Plates full of warm filling food, which Geoffrey found he could actually enjoy himself with this time around. He picked around the meat to pull at the carrots and potatoes, a small smile curled his lips occasionally when he’d catch a well placed joke or some ridiculous questions the recruits would ponder.</p><p> </p><p>“Will yer horns grow?” One of the lads called towards the end, a curious thought indeed as Geoffrey looked at O’Connor as he passed his empty plate to the larger Irishman.</p><p> </p><p>O’Connor shrugged. “I suppose if they do, we could always file them down.” Geoffrey grunted at that, one hoof stomping the floorboards in irritation. The other lads peered at him with confusion as O’Connor wagged a stern finger at Geoffrey. “Don’t go there sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with my horns?” Geoffrey challenged, cocking his head as one ear flicked indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather they catch on every door frame ya pass by? How do you intend to get dressed if ya have to wrestle with yer sweater because the yarn got stuck?” O’Connor pointed out as he turned to place the dishes in the sink. Geoffrey folded his arms over his chest, refusing to admit that his second has a good point.</p><p> </p><p>As the days crept by, Geoffrey steadily lost the anticipation as he’d wake each day with the hopes of being human again. Priwen went on as per usual and he refrained from leaving the base, afraid that some beast would turn him into a sacrificial lamb if he tried to venture out. Yet, he had no fear of boredom as each night Jonathan made his way to Priwen to check in on Geoffrey. At first it started with him helping to teach the Irishman to walk again as he grew accustomed to his new legs, then evolved into the curious examination of his new biology.</p><p> </p><p>It was briefly concerning when Jonathan requested drawing a blood sample from him and commented on how the placement of his veins in the lower half of his body had changed slightly to accommodate the new limbs. He knew it was entirely due to Jonathan's nature as a professional to know the human body intimately, but in the brief moments alone, it felt far more personal from the ekon than just enlightening discoveries.</p><p> </p><p>Strange questions would rise from Jonathan's pondering as the good doctor studied him with lips pursed in concentration. His arms crossed as he examined the hunter from a comfortable stance a pace or so away. Oftentimes they were as embarrassing as they were good.</p><p> </p><p>From Geoffrey trying to navigate the tricky ins and outs of trying to use the lavy with legs that don't bend the way they used to or how to <em> go </em>using a prick in a sheath. Sitting down was an awkward show if he didn't have anything of proper height to get his feet back under himself. The kilts were a bothersome hindrance while also a necessity if only to give himself back what tiny shreds of dignity remained. If his tail could speak though, it would have numerous complaints regarding the obstruction to its idle flicks and sensitivity.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I examine you more closely, Geoffrey?" Jonathan had asked the same question before, not long after he discovered the truth of what made him into a bloody unpleasant beast. Geoffrey humoured him with stipulations attached, all of which had a series of rules the hunter had expressed if only to sooth his wounded pride and still feel like he had control. Today he didn't enforce those rules as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye, just be gentle with me Reid." Geoffrey sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." He had no fear that Jonathan would hurt him with his inquiries. He treated Geoffrey tenderly as the Satyr sat poised on the bed. Jonathan went through the usual motions with carefully placed touches. He cradled Geoffrey's face in his palms as he examined the horns once more, placing his thumb beside them to check for any signs of growth or change. He gently brushed a finger over one of Geoffrey's ears, causing it to flick on reflex. The urge to tilt into the touch was a tempting one but the hunter remained poised. His hands fiddled around in his lap, a nervous fidget of his hoof tapped the floor anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>A touch of pink dusted his cheeks as Jonathan's hands drew away and Geoffrey followed it for a few seconds. He withdrew and scowled at himself as the ekon gave a gentle laugh of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"You can relax, Geoffrey." He scolded lightly, giving the hunter a little pat on the head. Normally Geoffrey would be annoyed at the condescending gesture but that stupid animal side of him begged for every bit of attention. He leaned into it once more, chasing the doctor's touch to which Jonathan indulged him gladly.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid beast." Geoffrey grumbled as Jonathan stroked a hand through his hair and found that good spot at the back of his ear. "You're enjoying this too much." Geoffrey huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan merely hummed at that as he drew his hand back and stroked two fingers between his horns. Geoffrey's eyes fluttered shut as he released a pleasant sigh and bobbed his head to urge the ekon to scratch harder. </p><p> </p><p>"I will admit it is fascinating to see how the relic has changed your perception of pleasure." Jonathan explained, musing at the breathy grunt from the hunter.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say it like that." Geoffrey pleaded. "Makes it sound weird." He opened his eyes to gaze up at the doctor and <em> damn it all to hell. </em>Geoffrey was enjoying this a little too much. The way Reid stood over him with that softened expression and honest curiosity. How familiar hands that made him ache to be touched felt so heavenly now that he had a proper excuse to let them trail all over his body. He despised himself for dropping his guard and letting the ekon come so close, despite previous attempts with rules and restrictions placed between them. Geoffrey still found himself desperate and wanting after the good doctor left, with the lingering sensation of his hands on his skin leaving him warm and eager. His imagination remained just as vivid as when he was a human, pining silently for the ekon he knew he could never have. </p><p> </p><p>Today he made the error of indulging and now he couldn't rightfully deny the way the doctor's fingers brushed over his ears and the delicate trail along his horns. The way it made his skin tingle as he turned into it, guiding the sensation to chase it further until he was nearly falling off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jonathan chuckled, drawing Geoffrey back to reality when he realized he made a very strange and inhuman noise of contentment. Did he just bleat again? The amusement on Jonathan's face would confirm yes, yes he did.</p><p> </p><p>The wave of embarrassment that rushed over him was irrefutable as the hunter entertained the sudden urge to hide from sight. This was all this fucking curse's fault. </p><p> </p><p>"Not a word." Geoffrey snapped, narrowing his eyes on the doctor. Jonathan lifted a brow and stifled a laugh as his hand lowered to caress the side of his face, curling fingers beneath Geoffrey's jaw as he entertained some idea given the way the ekon's eyes lit up with a thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You're much more honest about your feelings like this." Jonathan mused. "Don't worry dear Hunter. Your secret remains safe with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I doubt that?" Geoffrey groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't, honestly. Under the law of my oath, anything shared between us is protected by confidentiality." Jonathan explained, always  to the point. Geoffrey enjoyed that simplicity about him, his fancy toffness aside. The hunter had fantasized a time or two about a less than put together Reid, left ragged and shabby by his own efforts. He'd like to shut that fancy speaking tongue right up some days. To steal the breath from a man that <em> talks too much </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Rather it was madness or coincidence, as Geoffrey entertained the same thought once more, he found himself suddenly preoccupied as soft lips pressed against his own. Attentive hands carded through his hair and directed his chin up as their mouths slotted together, tongues mingling along the edges of each other's lips. He felt the mattress meet his back and the weight of the ekon leaning over him. A hand dropped to his waist while Reid's other hand posted himself above Geoffrey. When they parted with the hunter panting for breath, he found bright eyes searching for an answer to an unspoken question.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell." Geoffrey cursed, as light fingers trailed along the dip of his hips where tight muscle and human skin met warm dark brown fur. His kilt rode up uncomfortably with the new position cramping his tail causing him to wrinkle his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Jonathan let a flash of concern cross his face before Geoffrey elaborated. "Get this fucking thing off me." He gestured at the kilt to which Jonathan imparted a less than warm kiss to his neck before quick fingers worked the article off of him. Geoffrey wiggled his hips to let the kilt slip away before the ekon deposited to the floor by the bedside, temporarily forgotten as hands returned to roam his hips, brushing the thicker fur down with his palms. Jonathan made a noise of surprise as he examined the hunter, his lips crooked into a parted smile as, drawing Geoffrey’s attention as he crooked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The hunter glanced down and noted what had the doctor’s attention now. As it turns out, becoming <em> this </em>had made his prick a bit bigger than he was used to which made moments like this a bit awkward as it rose to the occasion shamelessly. Precum drooled from the tip where the bright red shaft protruded from the fuzzy sheath. His testacles were covered in a similar peach like fuzz that felt awkward to the hunter when trying to wash his private bits in the bath. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect, well, this.” Jonathan gestured at the hunter with anticipation alighting his eyes. There was a smug satisfaction on his lips as he lowered a hand to stroke the base, causing the sheath to draw back further. Geoffrey’s hips bucked at the sensitivity, grinding up into the doctor’s touch. His leg twitched as the hunter groaned with a jolt of pleasure that was almost too much for him to take.</p><p> </p><p>“Be gentle with me Reid.” Geoffrey reminded, drawing another gasp from his lips as a single finger outlined the vein along the base of the shaft that throbbed in time with every twitch of his cock. Geoffrey’s eyes slipped shut as he wound his fingers into the bedding, squirming as hips stuttered to chase that tantalizing sensation as Reid traced the length of his cock right to the very tip then wrapped a cool palm around it.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever god forsaken noise left his throat filled the room as Geoffrey bleated in pleasure, rocking his hips into the doctor’s inquiring grasp. His face flushed with arousal, red patches blooming across his chest as he fidgeted to get leverage with his hooves under the doctor. Jonathan steadied himself to slot between Geoffrey’s legs, allowing the hunter the freedom to move more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take good care of you my dear hunter.” Jonathan purred as he leaned in to steal another kiss from the Irishman, distracting him from the firm grasp around his cock as cool fingers squeezed, his thumb brushed along the tip in small massaging circles, drawing quieter whines from Geoffrey’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>As they parted once more, the hunter gasped for air and tipped his head back into a moan. Jonathan’s mouth trailed down Geoffrey’s chest as the ekon moved, unhindered by the little shudders that quaked throughout Geoffrey’s body. His hand moved in languid strokes, smearing the precum around with his fingers, making it slick with each movement.</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey peered down his chest in time to catch Jonathan’s head dip and felt his mouth encase his cock. His vision blurred as tears sprung to the corners of his eyes at the sudden overwhelming stimulation. The strong suction around the tip was earth shattering as pleasure coiled into his groin. Using the slick on his fingers, Jonathan cupped Geoffrey’s sack and massaged a thumb over each one at a time as his head bobbed up and down along the length of his cock. The fear of fangs being so close to his prick was absent as that tight wet heat pulled at him.</p><p> </p><p>He threw his head back bleating shamelessly into the air as one hand fisted into the bedding and another grabbed for Jonathan’s shoulder. The ekon purred against him, a low vibration that shot right through him. His hooves kicked and squeezed the ekon’s sides between his knees as he came unraveled. He came quickly and without warning, with one sharp cry that reached the ceiling. He felt the ekon’s tongue lap around his prick and swallow him down with practiced ease. Whoever taught Jonathan how to do that, he certainly had Geoffrey’s blessed praise.</p><p> </p><p>The ekon was not one to slow as he worked what felt like every last drop out of Geoffrey, as the hunter bucked his hips and cried out. The bed creaked and groaned under the force as he squirmed. “Fucking hell!” He gasped as Jonathan squeezed the base of his cock and denied him the steadily growing pleasure. Relief felt so close at hand as he rocked in place. Jonathan withdrew his head to trace a sinful stripe along the vein right up to the tip. The edge of his tongue toyed with his slit, lapping up the little milky beads that welled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, have mercy on me Reid.” Geoffrey pleaded, breathless and desperate as he leaned forward to meet the mischievous glint in the ekon’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, my dear hunter.” Jonathan smiled, a broad and dangerous smile as he relinquished the pressure and gave Geoffrey exactly what he wanted, sending him spiralling through a third and final orgasm for the night. The hunter’s voice rose then suddenly fell to soft whines as his body trembled in their post orgasmic state. </p><p> </p><p>His vision blurred with hot tears that trailed down his cheeks in the aftermath as every inch of his body felt wrung out and exhausted. His chest heaved, a heart roaring within his chest and silencing all sound in his ears as he peered hazily up at the ceiling. He flinched when a shadow reached into his peripheral only to relax as the soft cloth of a handkerchief dried his eyes and chased away the trails of evidence.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have overdone it with you.” Jonathan sighed, offering an apologetic expression towards the hunter. How dare he apologize for this? Geoffrey had half a mind to kick him for the absurdity but he lacked the energy to lift his legs. They were heavy and weightless all at once as his body felt comparable to a puddle of raw contentment. He closed his eyes and relished in the gentle hand that combed through his hair. It lingered for a few moments before vanishing. When Geoffrey opened his eyes to peer down at the ekon, he found him in a different spot, now resting on the side of the bed with a cattle brush in hand. </p><p> </p><p>O’Connor had obtained it for him, after the hunter complained about the snags and knots his fur would become after baths. He had refused to use it the first two times but he quickly found satisfaction in the monotonous action and his fur was silkier for it, though the act was tedious and time consuming.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan slowly set the bristles to his fur and started to carefully navigate it through the mess he had made of the hunter and his non-human parts. He watched the doctor through partially lidded eyes as drowsiness crept up and the pleasant sensation trailed along his body, easing him close to the lapping shores of sleep that beckoned him in. Rarely had Geoffrey seen Jonathan so relaxed in his presence. There was no tightness in his expression, no needless smile to sooth the feelings of those around him. There was a genuine relief in the way his lips had an ever so small smile on them. His eyes followed the motions of the brush as it moved along Geoffrey’s legs and trailed after it with his palm smoothing light over the fur.</p><p> </p><p>Geoffrey didn’t know how long Jonathan kept it up for but one thing was for certain, the hunter himself had dozed off before the ekon finished. For once, he wasn’t so bothered by it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>